The Brothers Grey
by wrenegade
Summary: Ana leaves Christian after the belt Incident, only to find a very upset and newly single Elliot Grey on her doorstep. Will Ana fall for the eldest Grey brother or fall back in love with Christian? Rated for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Ana PoV

I was hyperventilating as I descended to the basement level of Escala. Half-sprinting, I reached the submissive special and hopped in. I knew I told Christian that I'd leave the car and he could pay me for Wanda, but I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and I didn't want one of his goon squad driving me anywhere.

I threw the car in reverse and squealed the tires as I raced out of the parking garage. Home. I needed to get home. Nothing else mattered. Home was away from Christian and away from all thoughts of him. I parked the car in my allotted spot and walked slowly to the stairs. I concentrated on my feet as I walked, and was surprised when I saw a pair of feet right in front of mine. I looked up and it was Elliot Grey.

"Elliot?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" He was supposed to be in Barbados with Kate, soaking in the sun for nearly another week.

"Kate broke it off with me," he replied, saddened. "I don't know why I'm here, but this is where my feet took me as soon as I left the airport. You look like someone hit you with a truck. What's wrong Ana-Banana?" Ana-Banana? Since when did Elliot have a nickname for me?

"I um, broke up with Christian," I told him. "Just now."

In an instant, Elliot was on his feet, radiating rage. "What did that idiot do?" he demanded.

"I.. um… nothing, Elliot. It just… it isn't going to work out. We… we can't be what each other needs," I told him, hanging my head.

"You mean you won't let him whip you with his canes and floggers and shit," he stated.

"What?! I don't… when did…. How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh trust me, Ana. I know all about my brother's little… hobby, we'll call it." He spat the words out as if he was ashamed of his brother. I saw nothing wrong with the Kinky Fuckery, but I knew it wasn't for me. Some people had those tastes, Christian was definitely one of them. "Tell me, did you bolt before he showed you the playroom? Or after?"

"Um, after," I replied. "I had already seen it and um, been in there with him." I could feel my blush creeping across my face as I said the words. Why on earth was I telling Elliot all this? I'd signed an NDA specifically forbidding me from doing just this. But if Elliot already knew about Christian's _preferences_, was I really breaking the NDA after all?

"Let's go inside, Ana," Elliot whispered. "This is hardly the place to have this conversation."

I fished my keys out of my purse and led the way into the building. Elliot stayed close behind me but didn't utter another word until we were inside my apartment and each seated on opposite ends of the sofa, mugs of tea in our hands. "So what made you leave, Ana? What was your breaking point?" he asked me.

"Well, I really shouldn't talk about it," I told him, thinking again of the NDA.

"Fuck his NDA," Elliot snapped. "I'm his brother and therefore exempt from that rule."

"I told him to show me how bad it could be," I replied. "I didn't like the whole punishment thing, and I needed to know how bad it would be, what the worst of the punishments would feel like. And I… I couldn't handle it." As I sat there, I could feel the soreness in my behind.

"And what did he _do, _Ana?" he asked.

"He whipped me with a belt," I whispered. Elliot's grip on his mug tightened to the point that I worried it might shatter in his hand, sending the scalding liquid all over him, me and the cream colored couch. As I stared at the mug, I began to cry, unending tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Oh Ana," he breathed as he set down his mug, pulled my own from my hands and wrapped me in his strong embrace. "I had hoped you'd change him, that he'd be able to just be normal with you. But that man is stubborn and stuck in his ways."

"It's what he needs," I sobbed. "He needs that release, and I can't give it to him."

"You shouldn't have to," Elliot replied. "Even if you signed a contract, it's akin to domestic violence. I get that it's whatever two consenting adults wish to do, but I just can't wrap my head around taking a whip, a belt, a cane, whatever to a woman in any way. It goes against every instinct in my head. And it should go against all of Christian's instincts too, I mean, we were raised in the same house."

I decided not to delve into the reasons Christian was the way he was. I had no idea what Elliot knew; particularly about the bitch troll molesting Christian when he was a child. I needed to change the subject. "What happened with Kate?" I asked.

"Well, I told her I wanted her to be my girlfriend," he began. "She said she wasn't ready to settle down, and wanted to explore her options a bit more. Truthfully, I think she had eyes for the cabana boy at the resort we were at." That did sound a bit like Kate, though I was surprised, considering how much she seemed to like Elliot.

"I'm sorry Elliot," I said, reaching up to pat his shoulder. A gesture that Christian would surely whip me into next week for. Another deal-breaker in our relationship. He wouldn't let me touch him. I wouldn't let him beat me, and he wouldn't let me touch him, things we both needed. He merely wanted a sex-slave that he could whip into submission, while I wanted a relationship. Hearts, flowers, romance, and all the rest.

Elliot moved his arm from around me and grabbed my hand in his, twining his fingers with mine. "This is so wrong, Ana, I know it, but I really want to kiss you." I looked up into his eyes, searching for the truth behind his words. I saw the desire there, and the shame at what he wanted to do.

But I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. And fireworks exploded all around us. His other hand moved to cup my face, his thumb stroking my chin. Kissing Christian was an amazing experience, but kissing his brother was something other-worldly. I couldn't put words to it.

Of their own accord, my hands snaked up his chest and around his neck, to run through his curly hair. It was soft as silk and tickled my fingers as they moved through the locks. He deepened the kiss by licking at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him and he eagerly explored my mouth with his tongue. I moaned as his hand gripped my hip.

We both knew exactly what we were doing. He was my best friend's ex, and I was his brother's ex… we had no business getting involved, yet here we were, hands and mouths exploring each other in every way. His hand trailed up my side and to my chest, he was about to go where only Christian's hands had been when my phone rang. It was Kate's ringtone.

I pulled away from Elliot, the spell broken, reality sinking in. Blushing profusely, I hopped off the couch and darted into the kitchen to dig my phone out of my purse. I strode into my bedroom and closed the door before picking up. "Kate," I answered.

"I broke up with Elliot," she said. Not even a hello; that was her intro.

"Yes I know," I replied.

"How did you know?"

"Because he was sitting on our doorstep when I got home just a bit ago. He's currently sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in his hands." I figured using a partial truth would be best.

"Oh, well he's all yours, honey," Kate stated. What?!

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ana, the entire time he was down here, all he did was talk about you. About how you are way too good for his brother, and he's worried about what his brother will do to you, and how he wanted to protect you from him. I had to admit, I agreed with him, there's something off with Christian, which I've told you. But Ana, the way Elliot talked about you, I could tell that I was just a placeholder. You're the one he wants. And I'm okay with that. I promise. I know the unwritten rule is that a girl shall never date her friend's ex, but I'm making an exception for you here."

"Kate, I'm so confused. I thought you really liked him. Like really, really liked him," I said.

"I did, but to be honest, I knew it wasn't going to be a long-term thing. I've got my eyes on something different already, and if I truly wanted to be with Elliot, I wouldn't pay any other men any mind at all. So that was my clue. Ana, the reason I called is to tell you that you really should think about what you're doing with Christian. I'm worried about you."

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore; I broke it off with him earlier today," I told her.

"What? Really? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Kate. I mean I'm a bit upset, but I'll admit, Elliot being here when I got home helped a lot. I needed someone to talk to and aside from you, he was perfect. He knows his brother, knows what happened…" I trailed off.

"That's great," Kate said. "I'm gonna stay out here a while longer, babe. You'll be okay without me, right? Or do you need me to come home? Just say the word."

"No, no, Kate, you stay. Enjoy your beach and the new man," I told her. "Love you, babe."

"Love you more," she replied and hung up.

Elliot PoV

I knew she was on the phone with Kate, though the content of their conversation was a mystery. What would Kate say about me? I sat on the couch, worrying my hands over the now cold mug of tea. Kissing Ana was the greatest thing I'd ever felt. The moment her lips touched mine, I felt a zing go down my spine.

Christian would beat my ass for this, I knew it. Well, he'd try to beat my ass. I'd never let him that close, but I knew he'd be pissed. He didn't deserve Ana. She was an angel, one that didn't need corruption by him.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother, but I didn't approve of what he did with and to those women. Consent and contracts or not, it was wrong. Sex was about connecting with someone, showing them how you felt about them, and achieving that physical release together, not about punishment and reward. Not about taking what you want from someone, and giving little to nothing in return.

Ask anyone and they'd tell you I was a player, that I'd slept with half of Seattle. But that simply wasn't true. I boasted and bragged, but actually didn't sleep with that many women. Kate was the first one in quite a few months, and at first, I thought we'd be together for a while, but then as time went on and I got to know Ana a little bit, my feelings for Kate changed. And hers changed for me, too.

We were drifting apart before I went down to Barbados. And while I was there, we didn't even sleep in the same room. There was no sex, no kissing, it was more like we were just two friends hanging out on the beach.

She told me she knew we weren't going to last, and that I had eyes for Ana. "Go get her," she said to me. "I know you're better for her than your brother. You just need to convince her of that."

I spent the whole flight home mulling over Kate's words. How did she know that I was into Ana? Was it because I talked about her a lot? I supposed I did. Christian had never had a girlfriend before, so that alone made it a big topic of conversation. He was different with Ana, I had to give him that. While I knew about his submissives and all the contracts and everything, he never once mentioned dating anyone, never acted as if he were happily connected with someone. It was like those women were a means to an end for him. A way for him to expel his anger and get sexual gratification simultaneously.

Then when Ana came into the picture, his demeanor changed. I could tell that he treated her differently, but still, ultimately, wanted the same thing from her. And she was so much better than that. She deserved someone who would treat her like a queen, love her unconditionally, and never, ever punish her for anything. Punishments were for parents to give to children.

After a few minutes, Ana emerged from her bedroom. "That was Kate," she told me.

"Yeah, I figured as much. What'd she say?"

"Well, more or less, she gave us her blessing," Ana replied, a confused look on her face. "I guess she knew that you had a thing for me, which was news to me, and then said that you are better for me than Christian, which right now, I can't disagree with. And she said she's okay with us being together. Normally, it'd be breaking the friend rules, but she made an exception here."

"She's a great woman," I said. "Clearly not the woman for me, but a good one nonetheless. What do you think of this, Ana?"

"Well, I'm worried about how Christian will react. I'm sure he'll go thermonuclear on both of us, but to be honest, I don't really give a damn. I can't deny the connection I feel with you, even after only really hanging out for a little while. And there are so many emotions to deal with, and this is all so new and frightening, but I can't help what I feel.

"While Christian intimidates me, you excite me. I can be myself around you. I'm not constantly walking on egg shells, worried that I'll do something wrong and you'll drag me into your Red Room of Pain and punish me eight ways to Sunday. I'm not worried about not being enough for you; I can tell that you like me for who I am and don't care that I prefer to dress in jeans and chucks, and drive an old beat up car. I haven't felt this relaxed since before I met him. I hadn't even realized how tense I've been. He makes me a different person; someone I don't want to be." She took a deep breath after she spoke and waited for my reply.

"You're right Ana. I don't want to change you. I think you've never looked more beautiful than when you're wearing a comfy t-shirt and jeans. And yeah, Christian will flip out, but let me handle that, I don't want you worrying about him. Also, I'd be happy to take you to a car dealership, get something that fits you much better than that ridiculous Audi Christian gave you."

"You're not buying me a car, Elliot," she admonished.

"Who said I was paying for it?" I replied.

"I'll help you pick one out. Car salesmen tend to railroad women buyers all the time. It's sexist and wrong, but it's ridiculously common. I'll go with you and let you know when the salesman is full of shit." That earned a giggle out of her.

"Christian gave me a check for what he sold my beetle for," she said. "Let me go get it and see what we have to work with." She pulled an envelop out of her purse and opened it, pulling out a check. "What?!"

"How much?" I asked.

"Twenty-four thousand dollars! There's no way in Hades he got that much money for that old jalopy," she hissed. Oh, this was angry Ana. And dammit if she wasn't sexy as hell.

"What kind of car was it?" I asked. She rattled of the make, model and year. "Well, that is considered a collector's car. I wouldn't be surprised if some schmuck did pay that much for it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. You can count on Christian to get top dollar for anything he sells, regardless of what the item is worth. Do you want to go buy a car now? I can have the audi taken back to Escala for you," I suggested.

"Yes, let's do that," she replied. She gathered her things and we went down to the bank first, deposited her check, then to the nearest used car dealership. We perused the rows of cars for a while before she set eyes on a ridiculously ostentatious lime green car. It was a Ford Fiesta, a 2011 that only had 10,000 miles on it. I put the salesman through the wringer and made sure he told us everything about the car. Allegedly, the previous owner bought it as a gift for his daughter for her eighteenth birthday. But by then she'd outgrown her lime green phase and wanted a pink car.

So he made her drive it for a while, while he found a dealer for her truly wanted car, and then traded this one in. Not a thing was wrong with it. It got an average of 40mpg, was nice and peppy, and safe enough for a klutz like Ana. She elbowed me in the ribs for that joke.

"It's perfect," Ana whispered. "I shall call her Lima Bean, and she shall be mine. And she will be my Lima Bean." I chuckled at her quip. The car did resemble a bean in shape, and certainly in color.

A new fiesta only ran $23,000 MSRP, so a used one was well below that. The salesman asked for $20,000, but Ana and I were able to barter him down to $18,500. Since the check had not yet cleared her account, I fronted the money with my black amex card, and she promptly wrote me a check for the amount, making me promise to deposit it first thing in the morning.

And I would deposit it, and then give it to a charity or something, in her name. Something she'd want me to do with the money, at least. I wasn't as well off as Christian, but an extra 18,500 missing from my account wasn't going to bring a tear to my eye.

"Shall we go get a drink and celebrate your new purchase?" I asked as we headed out to the parking lot. "I'll race ya to Rumour's."

"You're on, Grey," she agreed, pumping her fists.

* * *

*Elliot's opinions of the BDSM community and what CG does with women do not reflect my own… just wanted to offer up a perspective that so many non-kinksters and Anti-FSOGers have.*

Also, I drive a lime green Ford Fiesta that I dubbed, "Lima Bean." Had to put a bit of myself in the fic. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A note to those of you that are die hard AnaxChristian fans... this story may not be for you. I can't guarantee that they'll end up together in this fic.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ana PoV

I hopped in my new-to-me Lima Bean and zipped out of the lot and onto the open road. I knew where Rumour's was and was about to give Elliot a run for his money. I tried being playful like this with Christian, and it's what wound me up under his belt. The panic set it minutely as I wondered briefly if Elliot would be pissed if I won the race, but as quickly as it came, it went out the window.

Elliot and Christian were like night and day. Where Christian was dark and mysterious, Elliot was bright and cheerful. They were equally drop dead gorgeous, but Christian in a forbidden fruit kind of way, and Elliot more like Prince Charming. As I raced through the streets, I compared the two.

Christian would never ever race me to a restaurant. He would be fretting over my safety and yelling that I didn't pick the safest car. Well, he wouldn't let me even pick the car; he already bought me the stupid submissive special that I hated with the fire of a thousand suns. I never would have picked that car for myself in a million years. This car was me all over though. Fun, colorful, peppy, it just screamed Ana inside and out.

Elliot wanted to protect me but not to the extreme that Christian did. Christian wanted me in a bubble, never allowed out on my own, not work, he'd rather I just stayed chained up in his Red Room of Pain ready for whenever he wanted to punish or fuck me. I'd only kissed Elliot the one time, but I could tell he was more about equality in relationships. Sure he'd be the guy that would grab a bat and go downstairs in the middle of the night to see if someone was breaking in, but he would treat me as an equal, wouldn't put me on a pedestal nor in a dungeon.

By all accounts, Elliot was much better for me than Christian, and it hurt me to think that. Christian had many good qualities, but after the other day, I couldn't call up a single one. He wanted to beat me into submission and even worse, he wanted me to like it. Wanted me to want to be punished for crossing some arbitrary line.

Before I realized it, I'd pulled into the parking lot of Rumour's. Elliot pulled in right beside me, seconds later. I hopped out of the car and did a happy winner's dance. "I Win!" I exclaimed. "Loser has to buy!"

"Just hold on there, small fry," Elliot replied. "You'll have to beat me to the door first." He took off like a shot, but little did he know, I was rather fast. Clumsy as hell, but fast. I put my game face on, and took off after him. I overcame him in a couple seconds and was just about to make it to the door when he grabbed my waist from behind, picked me up and set me down behind him. I was so bewildered that I didn't notice he'd taken the extra steps until his hand was on the doorknob. "I win!" He declared as he wrenched open the door.

"Cheater!" I hollered.

"Pumpkin eater, too," he replied, a goofy grin on his face. "Come on short stuff, let's go have a drink." I scowled at him, but followed him into the bar. My eyes had to adjust to the darkness inside, blinking a few times to make sure I didn't walk right into a bar stool or worse, a patron.

Elliot pulled out a stool for me right at the bar. Christian would have reserved a private room at the back of the place. Even if it didn't have a private room he'd have figured it out. I rather liked being out in the open with the other people. Enjoying a drink with my fellow Seattle residents.

"I'll take a dirty gin and tonic, extra olives," Elliot ordered. "What do you want half-pint?" I'd about had it with the short person jokes.

"The half-pint will take a huge margarita. On the rocks, please," I answered. Elliot hopped off his stool and disappeared into the darkness for a moment. He returned with a red checkered cardboard boat full of popcorn. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled the popcorn and dug into it, shoving a fistful in my mouth before I even noticed Elliot was laughing at me.

"Jeez, Ana, when did you last eat?" he asked. I had to think for a moment.

"Dinner last night," I answered. "I didn't even realize I was so hungry until just now."

"Well, hey, let's get one of those nice and greasy bar pizzas," he suggested. I nodded enthusiastically as I continued to stuff my face with popcorn. I was quite certain that bar popcorn, margaritas, and greasy pizza were not on Christian's food list that I nixed from his contract that I never signed.

Two margaritas, three bowls of popcorn and half a pepperoni pizza later, I was more than ready to go home. WE walked outside and I went to unlock Lima Bean, but Elliot snatched my keys from me. "What are you doing?" I demanded. "I want to go home."

"Yes I know, but you've had far too much to drink to drive," he replied.

"Don't tell me what I have or haven't done, Elliot. I'm fine, and I want to go home."

"You're slurring your words and you can't stand up straight. There's no way in hell I'm letting you out of the parking lot in your car. I'll drive you home, and we'll come back for Lima Bean in the morning. I promise."

"But I want to drive her more," I whined, stomping my foot like a child.

"I know, darlin, but Christian's already going to be mad enough at me for stealing you from him. Let's not make volcanic with rage over you driving under the influence." Stealing me from him? One can't steal what is freely given.

"What Christian doesn't know won't hurt him," I replied jumping up for my keys that Elliot was dangling above my head.

"Forget it short-stack," he said. "Will you get in the car, or do I have to put you over my shoulder?" Christian had done that to me, and I was not about to let Elliot treat me the same way. I marched past him and got in the passenger seat of his car. Strapping the seat belt over me, I folded my arms across my chest and scowled at the dashboard.

Elliot was chuckling to himself as he started the engine, put it in gear and sped out of the parking lot. I didn't look at him or utter a single word on the entire trek to my place. "The silent treatment because I care about your safety, Ana?" he finally said.

"You're doing the same thing Christian always does," I replied, knowing full well it was like punching him in the gut. "Making unilateral decisions for me, not letting me do things on my own, or make my own mistakes."

"Ana, I'm hurt that you're comparing me to Christian in this way," he replied. I still couldn't look at him. "I get what you're saying, but this is about drinking and driving. You had three margaritas the size of your head. I wouldn't let anyone walk out of that bar with their car keys, not just you. You'd be putting yourself at risk and the good people of Seattle as well. How would you live with yourself if you got into an accident and hurt someone? How would I feel if I let you do it, knowing that you had no business being behind a wheel. Whether or not you feel impaired, Ana, you are. Any breathalyzer test would put you over the limit.

"Then why are you driving?" I asked. "You were drinking, too."

"You may not have noticed, but I nursed that one drink the entire time," he answered. Well, damn if he wasn't responsible as hell. "Look, Ana. We'll talk about whatever this is between us in the morning, when we're both sober."

"Are you going back to your place?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?"

I thought for a moment. "No. I don't want to be in the condo alone overnight. You can have my room. I'll sleep in Kate's."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can sleep in your own bed, I'll take the couch," he replied. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and perhaps I had had a bit too much to drink. At least he wasn't yelling at me for getting drunk or making me feel bad about it.

We arrived at my place and I noticed Elliot parked in the space where the submissive special used to be. "You had it taken away already?" I asked.

"Yeah, while you were busy filling out all the paperwork at the dealership. I called Taylor and had him come and get it."

"Oh, I'm sure Christian will be so pleased to find that out," I stated sarcastically as I hopped out of the car.

"Why don't you explain it to him yourself?" I heard a distinctly familiar voice say from behind me.

I whirled around and there he was. Adonis in all his glory. "Christian," I greeted, keeping my face as impassive as I could manage. I was sure I was failing miserably.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing with my brother?" he asked, glaring at me and Elliot.

"What I do and who I do it with is no longer your concern, Mr. Grey," I told him. "Now, please step out of my way. I'm tired, I've had a long and very exhausting day and I'd like to go to bed."

"Come back to Escala with me," he requested. "I want to talk to you about… everything."

"I have nothing to say to you Christian. Not that I haven't said already. You know where I stand on everything and that's not going to change. So I bid you goodnight." I sidestepped past him, anticipating his move. He tried to lean in and kiss me, but I ducked around him quickly. I made it into the door before he could follow after me.

Once inside, I collapsed on the other side of the front door. I just stood up to Christian Grey. In a manner of speaking, anyway. He gave me that smoldering gaze, the one that could have me writhing in desire within seconds and I completely ignored it, told him what's what, and walked away. I surprised even myself.

A few minutes later, Elliot knocked on the door. Checking to make sure Christian wasn't hiding behind his broad shoulders, I let him in. "What did he say to you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Not a word. He just stared at me as if sizing me up as competition. Which I guess we are in a way, but as far as he knows, I'm still with Kate. Unless he has his snoopers down in Barbados as well."

"It wouldn't surprise me," I answered.

Elliot PoV

She dashed in the building so fast, I hardly saw her. That woman had some speed to her. Christian stood there stock still, completely shocked that she'd gotten around him. "Now what?" I asked him.

His eyes flickered to mine and held their gaze for who knew how long. We just stared at each other, almost as if we were strangers. Though Christian had no idea that I knew what I did about him and his various exploits with the female persuasion. He continued to just stare at me, not uttering a single word, not moving an inch. He was a statue.

"So yeah, I'm gonna go make sure she's alright," I said as I walked around him and into the building. I chanced a glance back at him and he was still standing there, just staring off into the distance. It was obvious that he cared for Ana, but it wasn't in the right way. Not in the way that she needed and deserved. But if he was willing to change for her, then I really would have some serious competition.

Once upstairs, I knocked on Ana's door and announced myself. A few seconds later, she opened the door and ushered me inside. "What did he say to you?" she asked me, her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Nothing," I replied. I told her that he stared at me and didn't say a single word. She wasn't surprised by that information. "Are you truly tired enough to go to bed? Or would you like to stay up and chat a while?" I asked.

"Let's chat a while," she replied. I followed her to the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch from her, turning my body to face hers full on. She did the same. "First, I want to know how it is that you know about Christian's Dom status and he doesn't know you know."

"Why do you think he doesn't know?" I asked.

"He made it very clear to me that his family is completely in the dark regarding his… preferences. That you all thought he was either celibate or gay, or both."

"My little brother may have our parents and our sister fooled, but not me," I said. "I figured it out one day when one of his previous… er… submissives was a waitress at a restaurant I went to," I began. "I was on the phone with him when she came to take my order. I apologized, ended the call and of course said to him, 'talk to you later, Christian," or something. Her eyes immediately lit up in curiosity. She said she knew a Christian, and it wasn't a common name anymore. I told her he was my brother, and when I paid my bill, she saw my last name on the card. She put two and two together.

"It was the end of her shift, so I walked her to her car. She told me in the strictest of confidence that Christian had ruined other men for her. I asked her what she meant, because I was still certain that he was gay. She told me a little of what their relationship was like, and then eventually, with a few shots of whiskey, I got the whole story out of her."

"You coerced her into telling you information about your brother? Why did you do that?" Ana asked. Her brow was furrowed in disapproval.

"At first, it was just curiosity into his sex life, and whether or not she'd give me any juicy details that I could hold over his head later on. I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to do that stuff. But then when I learned the full truth of what he's into, then I knew that I couldn't do that. I couldn't taunt him with that information. I thanked the girl for her help, and told her to keep to the NDA and not ever tell another soul what she told me.

"I thought that I'd like the information, that confirmation that my brother wasn't as innocent as our parents thought would give me some kind of upper hand with him, but I was mistaken. Knowing what I now know about him makes it so I can never look at him the same. While I want to know why he is the way he is, I don't at the same time."

"I have to say, finding that out about him was a shock to me, too. I can't imagine what it was like as his brother." She had a pensive look on her face as she thought about what she knew and what I knew about my brother. She of course, had a much closer, more intimate perspective of everything. Hell, she'd been in that blasted room with him. I'd only had it described to me, albeit in thorough detail.

"Yeah, it's information that I'll have to take with me to the grave. I don't even want to think about how our parents would react to finding that out. And something tells me one of my mom's friends is involved, too, but I don't know how." Ana had a knowing look on her face. "You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

"I might," she replied evasively. "Can we… can we talk about something else? Or watch a movie maybe? I'm done talking about Christian."

"Sure thing, munchkin… what do you want to watch?"

"What is with the short person jokes?" she asked, seemingly angry again. "I'm five foot five. That's perfectly average."

"Compared to me you're tiny, shortcake," I answered, grinning at her.

"At least pick one and stick with it." She got up off the couch and strode to the DVD collection that I'd organized for her and Kate when I installed the television. I watched her delectable ass as she bent down to peruse the titles on the bottom shelf. The horror flick shelf.

She selected a bloodbath action movie called Machete, on the shelf above the horror flicks. I didn't think she'd be into that kind of movie but yet, either she or Kate owned it, so one of them must have liked it enough to buy it. "The sequel to this is coming out soon," she stated. "Have you seen it?"

"No, but I know it's a Tarantino flick, and that answers a lot of questions," I replied. She giggled. She placed the movie in the DVD player and came back to the couch. I gazed at her face as she warred with some internal decision. Her lips were pursed and switched from either side of her mouth as she pondered. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

Then she disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later, I heard the tell-tale sounds of popcorn popping in the microwave. "I figured after the three bowls at the bar you'd be sick of popcorn," I yelled out to her.

"One, microwave popcorn and machine popcorn taste completely different. Two, I'm mixing milkduds into this and it makes it that much more different. Three, do you want a soda?"

"Yes please, anything you have is fine," I replied, chuckling to myself.

She returned just as the previews were finishing up with two cans of coke, and a huge bowl filled to the brim with popcorn. I noticed little brown dots here and there in the bowl, and figured those to be the milkduds. They weren't a candy that I was familiar with. "Scoot back," she commanded me.

Oh, she wanted to cuddle. Well, I was all for that plan. She set the cans and the bowl down on the table, settled herself in between my legs, her back against my chest, and draped a throw blanket over her lap. "Ready for the movie to start?" she asked.

I wiggled my body against hers for a moment before replying. "Oh yes, darlin. I'm very ready," I whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly before settling against me, her bowl of popcorn in her lap. She pressed play and we watched probably the least romantic movie that ever existed.

* * *

Mostly fluff with a little bit of drama... rest assured, Ana's internal battle of Christian vs. Elliot is far from over, and we'll be hearing from Christian's PoV in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christian's PoV

I stood still on the sidewalk for I didn't know how long. Eventually, Taylor showed up and got me into the car somehow. I hadn't even realized it but we were in the elevator back at Escala, with no clue of how we got there. "She's gone," I whispered.

"Sir?" Taylor replied. I knew he was out of his depth here. He had never seen me like this, never seen me out of control, or looking so lost. "Um, is there anyone I can call for you? Anything I can get for you?"

"I'd very much like to be staring at the bottom of a bottle of Chivas," I told him. He paused for a moment, but disappeared through the foyer door and into the kitchen. I found my way into the great room and sprawled out on the sofa. Taylor returned minutes later, with two glasses of ice and a decanter full of the amber liquid. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had hard liquor. Though, I knew it was a very long time.

"Mind if I join you, Sir?" he asked.

"Not at all," I replied. "Pour the drinks." He did as told, like a good man. Why couldn't Ana just do as she was told? Why did she have to over-think everything so much? As a sub, she was to leave all the decision making to me. Trust me to do what was best for both of us.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" Taylor asked.

"Might as well," I replied as I downed my drink and handed him the empty glass to fill again.

"As you may know, Miss Steele is hardly submissive material," he said. I almost shattered my cup in my hand. Taylor knew he was never to discuss my submissives with me. Ever. "I know it's not my place to discuss this, but she's different, and you know it. You didn't select her from an existing pool of submissives, like most of the others. You happened upon her and had an immense attraction to her right away. Trust me Sir, as a spectator of all this, you've been completely different with her than any other woman you've had here.

"Please allow me to suggest that if you wish to have any kind of a future with her, you're going to have to change who you are. Because she tried to change for you, and she still can't be what you need. I suggest that you compromise and change for her."

As much as it angered me to think, the man had a point. Ana did try for me. She did take _some_ punishments, she was very good at playing, and she did let me control her… in some ways. But she was so bloody stubborn it made my head spin. And so unpredictable, and yet so incredibly perfect in every way. "She's pissed at me," I said.

"As well she should be," Taylor replied. I downed another glass. "She wants a relationship, not a contract, Sir. I believe she agreed to the contract because it was better than not having you at all. But now she's possibly with Elliot, or at least considering being with him, and Sir, he'll give her a relationship. He'll give her all the romance she could ever want. If you've any hope of winning her back. You're going to have to step up your game in a major way. Sure you can please her in the bedroom, the walls aren't soundproof, you know. But for a woman like Anastasia Steele, it's not just about sexual pleasure. She wants to be emotionally and mentally pleased, too."

I was staring at an empty third glass of Chivas when I realized how great Taylor was. He was far more observant than I gave him credit for. He could read me like a book and was giving better advice than Flynn ever did. "I don't pay you enough," I told him.

"Tell me that again when you're not three glasses of Chivas in, and I'll accept any raise you give me," he joked. "Here, let me help you to your room." He gripped me by the forearms and hoisted me up and over his shoulder. I didn't have it in me to care.

When I awoke, I was still wearing the same suit I had been in the day before. My shoes were on the floor and my shirt was unbuttoned, the tie loose around my neck. Did Taylor do that? Or did I? I couldn't remember. I did remember telling him that I didn't pay him enough. And it was true. Helping me to bed after drinking my sorrows was not part of his job description.

Ana was having a hell of an effect on me. And furthermore, the loss of Ana was having an even worse effect on me. Who better than my own brother to swoop in and save the day? Of course she'd pick him. He was so much better for her than I was. But did he feel for her the way I did? I doubted that.

Wasn't he supposed to be dating her roommate? What happened wit that? I wondered. Perhaps all he was doing was consoling her, spending time with her as a friend. Though I knew enough about my brother that he didn't really have female friends. Any female he knew apart from family fell into one of three categories: who he was fucking, who he used to fuck, or who he was going to fuck.

But then again, perhaps I didn't know my brother as well as I thought I did. He seemed to have a longing look on his face when Ana went inside her place. And he bolted after her as soon as he was able, ignoring the fact that I was damn near catatonic on the street.

What was with the car being returned? I bought it as a gift for her. Why didn't she want it? I wasn't used to being said no to; I wasn't used to being dumped, or walked away from. Many firsts I had accomplished with Ana, and those were two that I was not very fond of.

"Taylor!" I yelled out, once I was showered, dressed and in the kitchen.

"Sir?" he answered almost immediately.

"Have you any idea why Ana returned the car?"

"Elliot made the call Sir, from the background noise, he was at a car dealership, possibly purchasing a new car for Ana?"

"Find out if that's the case. Send Sawyer if you have to, Ana doesn't know his face yet."

I was determined to find out what Elliot was up to with my Ana. She was mine. In every sense of the word, she was mine. I wouldn't have her falling for him, not when I needed her back.

There I said it. I needed Ana. It was so much more than sexual attraction with her. She completed me in ways I didn't even know were incomplete. If she didn't want to be punished, then fine… I wouldn't punish her. If she wanted hearts and flowers, then fine, I'd have them delivered to her on a daily basis.

Whatever changes she wanted me to make, I'd make. I would be her perfect man. I would be the knight in shining armor she thought me to be. Whatever she needed, I would do it or be it, without hesitation. Even if she needed me to submit to her, I would. It would take some retraining, but there was nothing I wouldn't do for Anastasia.

She was mine and I was hers… all I had to do was convince her of that.

Sawyer called and said that Elliot did pay for the car. "I talked to the dealer, and the salesman said that she wanted to buy it, but a check hadn't cleared her account yet, so Elliot fronted the money under the condition that he bank the check she wrote him as soon as possible." Of course she did. She never wanted me to spend any money on her. Why would Elliot be any different?

Elliot wasn't as well off as me, but he wasn't scraping pennies together either. He probably would bank the check, but then use the money to buy her other gifts or something like that. I knew my brother, and he was going to lay all his cards out and do everything he could to win Ana over. I just hoped they hadn't slept together yet.

Ana PoV

I fell asleep before the end of the movie. I knew because the last thing I remembered was Robert DeNiro getting dressed like a day laborer and fighting on their side. When I awoke, sometime after midnight, I was tucked tightly in Elliot's arms. His strong embrace wrapping me like a cocoon. He was snoring lightly behind me, not a care in the world.

I, however, had many things to think about. The Christian vs. Elliot pros and cons list went on and on in my head. It was so taboo to date two brothers, and I had a hard time getting past that. Not to mention the Girl-code of never dating your best friend's ex, even if she says it's okay. Kate did say it, but did she really mean it?

As if reading my mind, my phone pinged with Kate's text message tone. It was just barely within my reach on the coffee table. Elliot didn't even stir behind me as I reached out for the phone.

**Steele, stop fretting. I swear you can have him. I give you my blessing. -K**

**You know me too well. –A**

**Is he still there?-K**

**Yes, fast asleep on the couch.-A**

I decided not to tell her that I, too, was on the couch with him.

**Wow, he hasn't gotten you in bed yet? What's the deal?-K**

**Kate, if you didn't notice, I did just break up with his brother Yesterday!-A**

**Semantics-K**

Semantics?! _Semantics_?

**You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.-A**

**Whatever, Steele. You know that Elliot is WAY better for you than CG. Elliot is smart, handsome, charming, funny, laid back, easy-going, and fantastic in bed. While CG is handsome, intelligent, and kinda charming, he's creepily protective, way too intense, and there's something dark about him. I'd trust Elliot with my life, even now. CG, not so much.-K**

Something dark about him? Oh, Kate, if you only knew.

**You're right Kate, I just don't know if dealing with dueling brothers is something I'm ready for.-A**

"Dueling brothers?" I heard Elliot's voice grumble. "Is that like dueling banjos? Cuz I'll whoop Christian's ass with that."

"Hey, no reading over my shoulder," I scolded.

"Sorry couldn't help it. All the clicking and buzzing noises your phone was making woke me up."

"I'm sorry. It's still late, you can go back to sleep."

"If we move to your bed, I certainly can."

I was dog-tired, so I didn't have it in me to deny his request. "Alright, but no funny business," I said. Sliding off the couch, I wobbled to my bedroom, Elliot in tow. Once we were under the covers, he was all hands. "I said no funny business, Elliot." I futilely tried to swat his hands away, but he kept getting all grabby.

"I'm not doing any funny business, I'm just trying to turn you over and pull you closer to me. I'd like to kiss you. Or does that fall under 'funny business'?"

"Kissing is fine as long as you keep your hands in the PG areas, capiche?"

"Yes ma'am," he agreed, saluting me. I giggled which made him press his lips against mine. "Your laughter is the greatest sound in the world." That wasn't the first time I heard that, but I tried not to compare him to Christian. "Are you really worried about what my brother thinks of us?"

"Yes," I replied. "I'm worried about what it would be like if I show up to family gatherings with you instead of with him. I know how jealous he gets. And even now, if I were to decide to go back to him, it'd still be awkward. Part of me thinks the best thing is to break up with both of you and date someone else."

"NO!" he yelled. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Ana, please don't do that. Christian hardly comes to any family functions as it is, and I'm sure he can be grown up about it. If we can all be grown up about this, then there's no cause for concern. I'm sure he'll just move on to another submissive soon, anyway. It's what he does."

That was true. Despite my wishes for something more, all he wanted from me was my total submission to him. And I just couldn't give it. Elliot could give me more. And he wouldn't have to tie me up and beat me to get what he needed.

Elliot PoV

I knew Ana was conflicted. Hell, I was conflicted. I was knowingly betraying my brother. Granted, the douche didn't deserve this angel, but still, he had her first, and the moment there was trouble in paradise, I swooped in and swept her off her feet. I knew she was into me, that much was obvious. But I also knew that she had strong feelings for my brother, maybe even love.

Should I break that up? Ana left him, and with good reason. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that she wasn't right for him. Physically, she was exactly his type, they all looked alike. Very attractive, pale skinned, petite, long brown hair… every single one looked like that, and Ana was no exception. But she wasn't built for that. She was far too independent and strong-willed to let anyone beat her into submission, least of all my brother.

She fell asleep in my arms after our conversation and it was my favorite place for her to be. She was so beautiful and innocent. Christian tried to take that innocence away, and even if he did fuck her six ways to Sunday, she still held that naïveté. I would show her the world, let her experience everything she ever wanted, but it would be on her terms, not mine. I'd let her set the pace for us, and make the decisions. She could even be my Domme, so to speak, if she wanted.

Sure, I wanted to be the one to take care of her, and make sure she was happy, but I'd do it in the way that was best for her. And only she would know that. Christian would want to make all the decisions unilaterally, and never even accept her opinion on any matters. I wouldn't do that. She'd be my equal. I wouldn't put her on a pedestal, nor beneath me. She'd be right there, by my side. My partner in crime.

I fell asleep shortly after she did and dreamt of making love to her. We moved together like two pieces of one puzzle, fitting together in all the right places. I had every confidence that the real thing would be even better than my dream.

When I began to stir, I noticed that evidence of my dream was sticking straight out from the fly in my boxers. Oh lord. I spared a glance at Ana, who was turned on her stomach, her face away from mine. Thank god. I tucked Elliot Jr. back into my boxers and slipped out of bed. I'd make breakfast for my Angel. I may not be a good cook, but breakfast was one thing I mastered.

I set about frying up some bacon while I chopped up potatoes and mixed eggs. I fried the potatoes, scrambled the eggs and was toasting some bread while sprinkling cheese on the eggs when I heard stirrings coming from Ana's room. "Is that bacon I smell?" she asks as she padded into the kitchen. She took a big breath in through her nose. "Smells wonderful. I didn't know you could cook."

"Breakfast is about the only thing I _can_ cook," I told her. "That and grilling. I'm a master at the grill. It's just about ready, so sit your ass down at the table."

"Yes sir!" she saluted. She winced slightly but then giggled, probably realizing that I would never make her call me _Sir_. I brought her a plate of eggs, potatoes and bacon, set down a glass of orange juice and went back for my plate. "This all looks amazing," she said as she dug in. Her moans of delight told me she definitely enjoyed it. And I couldn't wait until she was moaning because of something else I'd do for her.

"So what shall we do today?" I asked. "It's Sunday. You start your new job tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'm sure this will sound abhorrent to you, but I need to go shopping for some new outfits. I need some work clothes. I don't suppose you'd like to accompany me, would you?"

"This may surprise you, but I did date Kate for a while," I replied, chuckling. She giggled. "She told me more about clothes and shoes than a man should ever have to know. Besides, I'd love to watch you try on all kinds of outfits."

"Mm hmm… All men are Neanderthals," she mused as she sauntered back into her room to get ready. "Do you want a shower?" she asked.

"With you? Hell yeah!" I half-ran into the bathroom.

"Are you crazy?" she admonished. Yeah, far too soon for a co-ed shower, apparently. "I just finished, and figured I'd offer." She threw me a towel and pointed at the bathroom, as if scolding a puppy. "Wait a second." I paused in the doorway. She turned me around by my belt loops and jumped into my arms, kissing me fiercely. Fireworks again.

"Yep, definitely made the right choice," she whispered to herself after jumping down and walking away. I shook my head to rid myself of the visual, but fantasized about her all through my shower. I wondered if her whispered words meant that she officially picked me?

* * *

CG may seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but remember he was under the influence of having lost Ana and having drank a LOT of scotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot PoV

Once I came out of the shower, Ana was waiting for me in the kitchen. "These are yours, I think. They were in Kate's closet," she said, holding out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Yeah, I left them here just in case. Apparently just in case of today." I smiled, took the pile of clothes, and disappeared into her bedroom. Once I returned, she was by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jeez, you take longer to get ready than most women I know," she teased.

"I'm waiting on _you_ now," I said back as I headed out the door. She huffed but then got a running start and leaped onto my back. "A piggy back ride, Ana? Any time, baby." I carried her down the hall and into the elevator. She tried to squirm her way out of my grasp but I gripped her legs tighter. "Na, ah, Ana. You're stuck on me until we get to the car."

"I want to drive," she stated. "I want to drive Lima Bean again." I nodded as we headed out of the elevator and into the lot outside. Depositing her next to her car, I opened the door with her proffered key, and waited for her to get seated before closing the door. As I paced around the car, I noticed a familiar Audi SUV parked across the street. I waved at the tinted windows, smiled, and winked at the car before getting in the passenger seat of the Lima Bean.

"Is that Christian in that car?" she asked.

"If not him, one of his minions," I answered. She backed out of the space and pulled up right along side the SUV. Her head was turned towards the car and she opened the window.

"There, I rolled my eyes, Christian. What are you gonna do about it? And if you're not in that car, then the minions, as Elliot so geniusely called them, can relay that to the Megalomaniac CEO. Don't follow me." With that she rolled up the window and sped down the street towards the mall. "That felt good," she finally said. "That felt really good."

"Does Christian have a problem with you rolling your eyes?" I asked.

"He finds it rude," she answered. "He'd punish me if I did it. I can't stand that he's having me watched. We broke up. That's it. He needs to cut off all contact with me, take the hint, leave me alone. I've moved on… he needs to do the same."

"Ana, are you saying that you've chosen me?"

"I wouldn't really call it a 'choice' Elliot. I dated Christian, or his version of dated, and now I'm dating you, at least I think we're dating. I'm not going back to him. I can't stand the way he treats me, even if it isn't abusive, per se, it's invasive and overbearing. I'm my own person; I don't need his constant supervision, decision making, nor generosity. Did you know he bought me an entire wardrobe to keep at his place? Had some personal shopper at Neiman Marcus buy me all that stuff. Even knew all my sizes perfectly without me asking him.

"That shit is creepy, right? Tell me, have you ever bought an entire wardrobe for a girlfriend without ever asking her what size she wears? Assuming that she'll like whatever you bought and wear it for you with out question?"

"No, I can't say that I have," I told her. "I wouldn't mind buying your wardrobe today, though." She gave me a glare that would turn a man to stone. "Or perhaps a good luck on the new job gift?" She pursed her lips at me, but nodded once.

"I suppose if I'm going to date a Grey, I need to get used to getting gifts." She parked the car in the parking garage and led the way into the mall. "Have you deposited that check yet?" she asked.

"You tell me, Ana. Who's been monopolizing all my time since yesterday? Have I gone to the bank?"

"I suppose not. First thing tomorrow morning then, yeah?" I nodded my agreement.

"And yes, we are dating, Ana," I said, clarifying her earlier confusion. She gave me a big grin and the puckered her lips, standing on her tip toes. I leaned down and captured her lips with my own. I kept it PG, as I knew we were surrounded by lots of mall-goers.

I followed her into various stores where she tried on very few items, and bought even fewer. "Don't do much shopping do you?" I asked. She shook her head and continued to peruse the aisles.

"I never much cared for shopping. Kate has been trying to change my outlook on them, but I still stand my ground, I guess. I don't see the point in spending hours at a mall trying on a million different things. I know what I like, so that's what I buy. When I interviewed, I saw a few women dressed in kind of a boho-chic fashion, and thankfully, that's exactly what I like. So I'm looking for that," she explained. I nodded, not having a clue what boho-chic was.

By the end of the third hour, she'd bought three dresses, two skirts, a handful of blouses, and a couple pairs of pants. She let me buy her accessories. We stopped at an ice cream booth on our way out the door. Ana almost ordered a vanilla cone, but then thought better of it and got chocolate peanut butter swirl. The look on her face told me there was something about vanilla ice cream. I'd have to ask her about it later.

We licked our cones as we stepped into the afternoon sun. We had a rare full sunny day and I intended to milk it for all it was worth. "Shall we get some lunch and eat outside somewhere?" I asked.

"So we've had our dessert first?" she joked. I ruffled her air as we reached her car. She tossed what was left of her cone in a nearby trash can and opened the door. As she was about to get in, she noticed something. I saw what she was looking at… an envelope tucked underneath the windshield wiper. "What on earth?"

She grabbed the envelope and sat back in her seat. "This is Christian's handwriting," she noted. "It says. I accept your eye-roll and raise you a twitching palm. You know you liked it when I…" she stopped reading aloud at that point. "Do you see any of the signature SUVs of his around?" she asked, looking around outside.

"Over there," I answered. She grinned and then fished a pen out of her purse. She scrawled a note on the back of the one Christian gave her and marched over to the car. She knocked on the window, but when there was no reply, she huffed and placed the note under the windshield wiper there.

"He thinks he's hilarious," she said as she sat back in the car. "I'm not interested in playing his stupid games."

"You realize that's exactly what you're doing, right? He's trying to get a rise out of you, and by the looks of it, he's succeeding."

She furrowed her brow at me. "Well, just wait until he sees what I wrote on that paper. I'm sure it'll infuriate him, but my hope is that it'll get him to leave me the hell alone."

I was endlessly curious about what she wrote on that paper, but she wouldn't tell me. We drove away from the mall and headed to parts unknown. She then pulled up at a supermarket. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Getting lunch," she replied. "I thought we'd have a picnic."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. I followed her into the store and realized within the first few seconds that she was in her element here. Where Kate felt at home among the rows of clothes and shelves of shoes, Ana felt at home among produce, raw meat and baked goods.

"You like to cook," I observed.

"I do," she replied. She gathered a few items, found a basket and a blanket and headed towards the check out counter. I handed the cashier my credit card before Ana could protest. She glared at me but accepted my decision. Once we were back at the car, she assembled the meal out of her open hatchback, packed the basket and stowed it with the blanket.

"Let's go," she stated, hopping back in the car. We drove for a while, leaving the city and heading towards the sound. "A beach picnic?" she suggested. I grinned and nodded again. I'd look forward to trying to convince her to shed her clothing and go for a swim with me.

Once we arrived at the beach, she parked the car, and noticed an SUV parked in the lot. "If that's him, I'm going to kick his ass," she stated. "How could he possibly have known where we were going? I decided as we were driving, for God's sake."

We hiked down to the beach, and sure enough, there the CEO was in all his ridiculous glory. "I thought you might like some of this cuisine," he said, pointing to a table that he had covered in gourmet foods from all over Seattle. He gave me a cocky smirk as if he thought he won. The look on Ana's face said anything but.

"Are you serious? When are you going to get the hint? I do not want to be with you."

"What?" he asked as if it was the most ridiculous notion in the world. "But you said you wanted hearts and flowers. You wanted a relationship. That's what I want, too. I've realized without you, I'm nothing Ana. I don't need all the… other stuff. Just you. I've been enjoying our little note exchange game today. I thought you were playing along."

"It would have been great if you figured that out a little earlier. You've lost me, Christian. I might have considered taking you back if you weren't stalking me. But you've gone so far beyond the line, it's ridiculous. How on earth did you know where we were going? And what makes you think I'd want this rubbish for a meal when I made a perfectly good one myself?"

"Rubbish? This meal is catered from some of the finest—" Christian was cut off by Ana's finger on his lips. He tried to pull her finger into his mouth, but she snatched it away too quickly.

"I don't care if Gordon Ramsay himself made this meal. I do not want it. Whatever it is you're doing in this fruitless attempt to win me back, you're failing miserably. Showing up wherever I happen to be? Sending me notes? It's creepy. You're being creepy. And you need to stop. I've made my choice. I'm with Elliot, and you're just going to have to accept that."

"I can't accept that, Anastasia."

"Then I guess I won't be seeing you at any family gatherings."

"You're angry," he stated. Well, duh, idiot! "You need to stop all this nonsense and come home. I'll have some movers come by your condo and bring all your things to my place." Did he take stupid pills or something?

"Livid, Christian. I'm livid. Have you listened to nothing I've said since Saturday? We're done. This nonsense as you call it is my life, and I will live it as I see fit. You do not get to have dominion over me, dictate my actions, or have any say in how I decide to live my life. Get it through your thick skull."

She turned around to walk away from him, only to have him grab her shoulder. She reached up, grabbed his hand, twisted it into an unnatural angle and had him on the ground. "Don't ever touch me without my permission again." She walked away, grabbed my hand and we headed down the beach to a nice Christian free location. Thankfully the man grew a small amount of brains and didn't follow after her. But I knew that this was far from over. I didn't want to compete with my brother over Ana.

"Do you think that if he changed, truly changed, that you'd go back to him?" I asked.

"After today? Hell no. He crossed so many lines today it makes me sick," she answered. She angry stabbed a chip in the tub of dip, breaking it and getting French onion dip all over herself. I helped her clean some of it up… I may or may not have used my lips to clean the dip that splattered her face. And she may or may not have stolen a few kisses during the process. "I made my choice this morning, Elliot. Kissing him was amazing, I'll admit. It was electric. But kissing you… I see fireworks. It's incredible. Unlike anything I've ever felt before.

"I fell for Christian hard and fast and before I realized it, I'd become this other person. Someone I didn't want to be. And even if I went back to him, even if he says he doesn't want me to change, I will. I felt like I was constantly walking on egg-shells around him. And he's trying to convince me that all of a sudden he doesn't need those other things? Yeah right. That nature has been so ingrained in him by that bitch-troll that I doubt he'll ever be able to change."

"Bitch-troll?" I queried.

"The woman that exposed him to all that kinky shit," she answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know her name. I think of her as Mrs. Robinson. I just know that I fucking hate her for what she did to him. And if I ever see her, I'm likely to put a bullet through her brain. Which will be quite a feat, considering I don't own a gun."

Mrs. Robinson? Who in the hell was she referring to? I wanted to know, but something told me Christian would not be very forthcoming with that information. And I doubted any of his previous subs would know. It seemed that Ana knew more about him than he ever told anyone before. Which was both good and bad.

"Let's just try and enjoy what's left of this beautiful day, and our picnic." I lift up a bottle of water and clink it against hers in a toast. We dug into our food and I gave her several moans of appreciation. My mouth was constantly full, so I couldn't utter the words, but she got the hint that I thought her sandwich making skills were top notch.

"Fancy a swim?" she suggested.

"What? We don't have suits."

"Improvisation, my dear Elliot… improvisation." She stood up, stripped down to her bra and panties… which I may have noticed were navy blue, lacy and matched, and ran towards the water. I froze for a moment, watching her in awe, but then shook my head, got up, shed my shirt, pants, socks and shoes and ran after her.

The water was cold, as it always is, but as soon as she was in my arms, it was as if the ocean was boiling around us. She crashed her lips onto mine, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I pulled us into deeper water, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Ever made love in the ocean?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied. "And I'm not about to… not today anyway." I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Elliot, I practically jumped into bed with Christian the moment I met him, and that action dictated the rest of our relationship. All he ever wanted from me was sex. When I wasn't in the bedroom with him, he was busy devising ways to get me back in there. Now that I've learned, I'd like to move slower. Is that okay?"

"Yes, darlin' that's perfectly fine with me."

* * *

I know CG is a little creeptastic and coocoo for cocoa puffs in this chapter, and he will continue to be so... losing Ana kind of made him lose his mind. Unfortunately for him, Ana isn't going to break down and take him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ana PoV

After our fun at the beach, we drove back to my place and each showered. While he showered, I washed all his clothes, meaning he had to walk around the condo in only a towel for a bit while his items were in the dryer, and that was perfectly fine with me.

I put away my new purchases, cleaned our picnic dishes, and cooked up some dinner, making plenty of leftovers so we both would have some for work the next day. I decided to make a lasagna since it would keep a while and was relatively easy to make. Elliot moaned and groaned as it baked, wishing it were done faster. "I can think of a way we could pass the time while it bakes."

Crawling over the couch, I settled myself on his lap, straddling him. I knew this was a precarious position, but I couldn't help how much I wanted to be close to him, to feel his body against mine. I was nowhere near ready for sex with him, but making out was high on my list of priorities. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him. "You are so beautiful, Ana." And I believed him. He made me feel beautiful.

Christian would say it to me, but I never fully believed it. I never really felt beautiful with him. He was Adonis walking among mere mortals and I felt so plain next to him. No matter how many times he told me otherwise, I couldn't see it. With Elliot, it's like I have opened my eyes to the possibility that I might actually be attractive.

Elliot pressed his lips against mine, groaning into my mouth when I deepened the kiss. I felt his desire for me growing and hardening between my legs. It pressed against my sex and fueled my desire for him. His hands trailed down my back to the hem of my shirt, playing with the fabric and gauging my reaction. I'd already been in his arms in only my bra, so this was no different than in the ocean. I sat back abruptly and pulled my shirt over my head.

He smiled in appreciation and pulled me forward, capturing my lips again. Then he leaned forward and turned slightly, carrying me with him as we laid down on the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him tightly to me. His fingers explored my newly exposed skin and teased along the underwire of my bra. The sensation set my body on fire and I wanted nothing more than to tear off my bra and thrust my warm breast into his hand. But no, we needed to slow down.

Just as I was about to suggest that, the doorbell rang. He growled at the offending sound but pulled himself off of me and went to answer the door. "Package for Miss Steele," an unfamiliar voice stated when Elliot asked who it was. He opened the door, signed for the box and carried it into the house.

"Last year's salary says this is from Christian," he stated, setting the box down on the table. "The douche is a cock-block even when he doesn't know he's being a cock-block."

"I was going to slow things down anyway, Elliot…. Do you think I should just ignore it? Slap a 'return to sender' stamp on it? Throw it away? Confronting him didn't seem to work. Maybe acting as if whatever this is means nothing to me or that I don't even notice it will get him to get the picture. I don't want to play his game. I want to just move on with my life, and put him in the past, but he's going to make that very difficult to do."

"What does your heart tell you?" Elliot asked.

"It tells me that I want to get back on the couch with you and pretend this delivery never happened."

"Then that's what we'll do," he agreed, giving me a megawatt grin. I nearly melted on the spot. His blue eyes twinkled in tandem with the sparkle in his pearly whites, and it drove me nuts. As if on cue, the oven buzzed the end of the timer for the lasagna. I ran to the kitchen to check on the dish, thankful for the brief reprieve. "I'm going to go check on my clothes," he said wandering down the hall to the laundry room.

Having the laundry right in the condo with us was one of the greatest things about this building. At the apartment we lived in previously, we had to traipse down to the basement to do the laundry, sometimes I'd let my clothes pile up for a couple weeks just so I didn't have to go down there too often. While I pulled the lasagna out of the oven, I eyed the mystery box on the table.

A small part of me was curious as to what he was trying to win me over with this time, but another much larger part of me didn't give a damn. I foresaw him sending me gifts every day by courier. Probably will figure out how to get flowers delivered to my office, and annoy me to death with indirect attention.

I didn't care about flowers or candy or gifts. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that I wasn't going to be bought. No matter how much money he spent on me, I wouldn't go back to him. He could have my face carved into Mount Rushmore and I still wouldn't go back to him. I'd made my decision.

Elliot returned completely clothed, much to my dismay. The towel was draped over his shoulder and his extra outfit neatly folded in his arms. "Do you think it'd be okay if I left this here still?"

"Sure!" I agreed. I abandoned the pan of lasagna on the counter and headed into my bedroom to clear some space in a drawer. "Here, you can put it in here, if you like." He gazed in the drawer and gave me an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"Um, Ana. Are you aware of the significance of providing a drawer to your significant other?"

"I guess not. Kate had them before, right? Wasn't that significant?"

"They were just on the floor of her closet, Ana. Not in an emptied drawer, designated for me. Ana, I really care about you. A lot. And it scares me to death. But to inform you, having a drawer in your dresser usually comes after we've slept together, after we've officially made a commitment to be exclusive. It goes along with leaving a toothbrush at the other person's place. It's a pretty big step."

"Oh, I guess I didn't think of that. Well, they can go on the floor in my closet if you like." Didn't he want a drawer in my dresser? It didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. It was just practical. Even if he had a toothbrush here, it seemed like a good idea, not some arbitrary sign of the level of commitment.

"Let's do that for now, then we'll reevaluate after a while." I agreed and let him place the clothes on top of a shoebox in my closet. That way they were up off the floor. We headed back out to the kitchen where the lasagna had cooled enough to cut up and serve.

I'd warmed some garlic bread in the oven after I pulled out the dish and that was ready, too. "Bon appétit!" I said, clinking my wine glass to his.

"You keep feeding me like this, you're going to make me fat, woman."

"I guess you'll just have to work out more," I replied, giggling.

We ate our meal in companionable silence, and when our plates were clean, Elliot brought them to the kitchen and not only rinsed them off, but put them in the dishwasher. He then divied up the rest of the lasagna into microwavable containers, put them in the fridge and washed out the pan. "What in the modern world are you doing?' I asked.

"What? You've never seen a man do dishes before?"

"No. Not once ever. Unless he was coerced or bribed."

"You did bribe me, by cooking that fabulous meal. You cooked, I'll clean. That's the way it works, doll face. What time do you have to be to work tomorrow?" he asked. I told him I needed to be there by eight-thirty for orientation. He pulled out his phone to set an alarm.

"Wait, maybe I shouldn't assume that I'm spending the night again. Am I?"

"You're certainly welcome to, Elliot. In fact, I insist." He pulled out a carton of ice cream from the freezer, chocolate with caramel swirl, I noticed. Good, not the vanilla. I didn't think I could handle the vanilla ice cream just yet, not with all that it entailed. Vanilla had a whole new definition for me, and I wasn't sure I wanted Elliot to know about that yet.

"Dessert?" he asked. I nodded and he grabbed a spoon from the drawer. Just one spoon? Hmm…

Elliot PoV

The feeling of Ana in my arms was unlike anything in the world. No other woman that I'd slept next to made me feel the way she did. I wasn't a cuddler by nature, not during sleep anyway. I'd hold a woman for a little while, but as soon as she was asleep, I'd roll her away from me using the good ol' hug and roll method. I'd then turn on my other side and sleep away from her. It wasn't that I didn't want to be in bed with them, but that I just couldn't sleep that close to someone.

With Ana, it was completely different. Like I couldn't get close enough to her. I pulled her in my arms and held her tightly to my chest the entire night. I fell asleep rather quickly and woke in the same position we'd fallen asleep in. Ana was still fast asleep, and glancing at the clock, I knew I had enough time to cook breakfast for her again, and have the aromas be her alarm clock.

A little while later, I woke Ana again with the smells of bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. I even went one step further and made pancakes. There was some "just add water" pancake mix in Ana's pantry, and I figured even _I_ couldn't mess that up. Turned out I was right, and they were perfectly round, perfectly golden brown and just the right amount of fluffiness. Krusteaz knew what they were doing with pancake mix.

Ana emerged from the bedroom dressed in one of her new "boho chic" dresses, as she called them. It was floor length had a mishmash of different shades of blue and a funky pattern across most of it. It accented her shape beautifully and brought out the hue of her eyes, making them pop out of her face. She'd be fending off every man in her work place… perhaps even the gay ones.

"Ana, you look fantastic," I complimented. "Are you ready for your first day?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," she replied. "You cooked breakfast again?"

"I had to, doll face, it's your first day at your first grown-up job." I grinned at her, and she looked like she was about to melt into a puddle of goo all over the kitchen floor. She stepped to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard, deeply, and passionately. I set the spatula on the counter and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me. If this was how I'd be greeted every morning, I could foresee myself staying over every night.

But it might get a bit awkward with Kate. Perhaps I could persuade Ana to stay at my place once in a while. It was actually a bit closer to her work than her condo. She could walk the few short blocks if she wanted to. And knowing her, she'd be glad to save the gas money.

I dished up her plate and handed it to her along with a glass of apple juice. She headed to the table and waited patiently for me to plate my own food and join her. We ate together quickly and quietly, each knowing we had to get a move on or we'd be late for work. I owned my company, so it wasn't a big deal if I was late, but Ana surely didn't want to be late her first day.

"I know you probably want to drive Lima Bean to work, but in that area, you might be hard pressed to find parking near by at this time of day, and driving around looking for a spot might make you late. I'd be happy to drop you off and then pick you up after work. We can go out to dinner to celebrate your first day."

"That would be wonderful, El, thanks." Well that surprised me a bit. Apparently she could be practical about things, and not only stubborn like Christian led me to believe.

"El?"

"You've got a million nicknames for me, I can't have one for you?" she teased.

"You can do better than 'El'," I replied. "I'll give you the day to come up with a real good one, and even if I don't like it, you can use it."

"I'll hold you to that," she promised.

"Come on, let's get you to work," I said, ignoring the look on her face. If I dwelled too much on it, I'd have pushed all the dishes off the table and had her right there. Hell I might not have bothered with moving the plates, let her get syrup all over her back.

While I finished up getting ready, she rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher, leaving the frypan to soak. "Ready?" she asked, seeing me emerge from the bathroom. She was holding two containers of lasagna, holding one out to me. Aww, sending me to work with lunch. Yep, she was a keeper alright.

"Yep, let's go doll face," I said, taking the proffered lasagna box.

We hopped in my car and headed towards her new place of employment. She was nervously fidgeting in the seat. "Don't worry, doll face, you'll do great. Everyone will love you. Just be yourself."

"Can you give me any more clichés before we get there?" she asked, giggling. "I mean really, can you think of any more?"

"Get your foot in the door, absence makes the heart grow fonder, all that glitters is not gold, quit monkeying around, go the extra mile, and don't find yourself up the creek without a paddle." There, take that!

"And he actually does it," she muttered to herself. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Love me… that's all I ask of you," I sang. Horribly I might add. She burst in a fit of giggles and had to wrap her arms around her middle to aide in stopping.

"If you ever piss me off, all you need to do is start singing, and I think I'll immediately stop being angry," she advised. "Thanks for the ride, Elly-bear, I'll see you this afternoon." She leaned over and gave me a heart-stopping kiss.

"Have a good day small-fry. I'll miss you." She blushed at my words and hopped out of the car. On the sidewalk was a man with long dark reddish hair, pulled into a pony tail. He eyed me with disdain but lit up with he saw Ana. Who the hell was that fucker?

"Morning Mr. Hyde," she greeted. Oh. Her boss. Great.

"Ana, please, call me Jack," he replied. He glanced down at his watch. "You're just on time. Come on, I'll show you around. As he turned to lead her into the building, he put his hand on the small of her back. He turned and smirked at me before opening the door for her.

I knew she wouldn't do anything with that fucker. He was not her type. I think. Well, I knew she wasn't the type to get involved with her boss. But he was the type to definitely try to get involved with her. Ana could take care of herself, though. She'd tell him what's what and put him in his place if she needed to. While I hoped it never came to that, I knew that I couldn't interfere unless she asked me to.

But I couldn't shake the creepy feeling the guy gave me. He rubbed me the wrong way in everything. From the way he stood there, to the way he looked at her, at me, and the way he walked. He was like a cheetah stalking its prey or something. It was weird.

Remembering that Christian had recently bought SIP, I reluctantly pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"What could you possibly have to say to me Elliot," he hissed.

"Look Christian, I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be angry that you fucked up enough for Ana to leave you. But don't get mad that she picked me okay? I can't help that she's attracted to me just as I am to her. But I didn't call to argue with you. I know you recently bought SIP and I just dropped Ana off for her first day."

"I know she starts today, Elliot, I don't need your play by play."

"For fuck's sake, would you shut up! Her new boss was waiting for her to arrive, standing on the side walk all creepy like, and he gave me the willies, man. She called him Mr. Hyde, so I assume you have ways of figuring out who he is and what kind of man he is. The way he walked, talked, and the way he looked at her all told me he's bad news. You know how innocent Ana is. She won't realize he's being creepy until it may be too late."

"You're concerned about her safety," he stated.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be? Just tell me you can put aside whatever emotions you're having over this situation and look into the guy? Do it for Ana. We both want her safe and happy, right?"

"Right. I'll put Welch on it now," he promised. I hung up the phone knowing Christian would empty the Atlantic to uncover everything about that man. Assured that Hyde would either be fired or reassigned within the week, I headed off to Grey Construction.

Elly-bear… that one definitely had to go.

* * *

_**For those of you that are still wondering... this will not be an Ana/CG HEA... She's picked Elliot and she'll stick with it.** _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ana PoV

Jack set me to work straight away after introducing me to a few coworkers that he said I'd be dealing with daily. Once I knew where the coffee maker was, how to use it, how to work the copy machine, and navigate the email system, I was a genius at the job. Jack continuously complimented me, telling me that my work thus far was stellar, that he'd never had a PA as efficient as me, nor one that had such quality work to go along with my winning personality. His words, not mine.

"Wow Jack, were your previous PAs that bad? I can't be _that_ amazing," I teased. I was giggling still when his expression darkened. Choking on my own laughter, my face stilled.

"They all had their qualities of course, but something tells me none of them measure up to you." His voice was barely above a whisper, his tone thick with innuendo and suggestive thoughts. Oh dear. This was not good. Christian would have a conniption if I told him about Jack's statement. I had no idea how Elliot would react. Would it be better to not tell him? Or to make sure all the cards were out on the table. Jack needed to know I was off the market for sure.

During my free time later that afternoon, I took the liberty of looking up as many nicknames as I could so I could match Elliot in the game he was playing with me. The various nicknames I found for tall people were: big bird, tree, stretch, lumberjack, sasquatch, big foot, skyscraper, beanstalk, and Jolly Green Giant. Most of those seemed to cater to either burly hairy men, which Elliot was not, or tall skinny men, which he definitely was not. He was a bit on the burly side, but certainly not hairy. All I could see was a small smattering of golden curls on his chest and a trail of them that went from his belly button and disappeared into his pants.

Finally, the day was done, and Elliot texted that he was on his way to pick me up. "Catching a cab home?" Jack asked me when he saw me heading downstairs after packing up my things and closing down my computer.

"No, my boyfriend is picking me up. He dropped me off this morning, too," I answered. Elliot wasn't officially my boyfriend yet, but I figured it'd be better than, "this guy that I'm sort of kind of dating after his brother broke my heart and practically my ass."

"Lucky guy," he murmured.

"Lucky girl, too," I replied as I saw Elliot's car drive up. He dutifully got out of the car, strode around to the passenger side, and opened the door for me. Flashing his winning grin, he held out his hand for me, kissing the back of it before helping me into the car. I saw him nod once to Jack before turning back to get in his side again. Something about the whole exchange felt odd though.

"Please tell me you weren't just sizing up my boss," I said.

"Of course I was," he replied. "The guy gave me the creeps this morning, and I can tell he's got eyes for you, so I decided to show him exactly what you've got waiting for you at home. Give him something to live up to."

"He made suggestions today," I decided to tell him. "He didn't actually come on to me, but he was rather flirtatious, and made a comment that he was sure that I'd be better than all his previous PAs. The tone in his voice told me he meant more than just my skills at making coffee and reading manuscripts."

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Elliot asked?

"I think I already did," I replied. "I told him my boyfriend was picking me up, and then you put on that ridiculous show, so I think he gets the clue that I'm spoken for."

"Good. I hope that was enough, but you never know with guys like that. He might keep trying."

Elliot and I decided to go out to dinner instead of me cooking again. Though I said I wanted to see his grilling skills sometime before the cold weather settled in. It wouldn't be long.

We decided on a 50s malt shop that had recently opened called Ida May's. The diner was filled with mint green Formica tabletops, sparkly red pleather stools, booths, and chairs, and a black and white checkered floor. The servers even rolled around the room on roller-skates, had their hair up in pony-tails with pin-curls and victory rolls, and wore black poodle skirts, each with a poodle of a different color, and a matching cardigan. It was over-the-top, but I totally loved it. Not the kind of place Christian would ever frequent, but I could see myself and Elliot coming here a lot.

Elliot ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with a basket of fries and a caramel shake, while I ordered a California style cheeseburger with fries and a fudge shake. The server flirted a bit with Elliot, which had the green-eyed monster coming up to the surface, but thankfully, Elliot squashed her advances by sitting on the same side of the booth as me and putting his arm around me. "Next time we come here, we'll come in costume," he suggested. "I think they give you 15% off if you do." He winked.

"Oh, Kate would have a field day doing my hair for that," I joked. "And me in a poodle skirt? And don't even think about the roller-skates. I'd be flat on my face before we made it out the door."

"I'd keep you upright," he promised. "I like those little bobby socks with the white and black shoes they wore. What are they called?"

"Saddle shoes, I think," I answered.

"Perfect, so we'll get you a poodle skirt with a baby-blue poodle, and a baby-blue cardigan, and a pair of baby-blue bobby socks."

"What's with the baby blue?"

"It's a beautiful color on you, Ana. It brings out your eyes, and complements your complexion in a very flattering way," he told me. His finger sneaked up from around my shoulders and stroked the side of my face as he spoke.

The server reappeared with our shakes in tow, pouring first mine then Elliot's. She left the metal mixing cans as the shakes didn't all fit in the glass. Elliot began digging into his, but I took a few small sips of mine, choosing to wait to enjoy it when our food arrived.

"So, I didn't want to assume anything, but I stopped at my place on the way to your office and packed a small duffle full of clothes. I know you don't like sleeping alone, so I thought I'd offer to stay at yours at least until Kate gets back. Then it may get awkward, and if we're to continue dating, maybe you can stay at mine?"

"Why wouldn't we continue dating after Kate gets back?" I asked, confused. Was Kate who he truly wanted after all?

"I'm not an idiot Ana. I like you a lot, a whole lot. And I know you like me. But if Kate comes back and suddenly decides that she's not okay with her ex and her best friend dating, then I know you'll pick your friend over me. It's what you should do, and it's what you will do. I'm hoping that Kate keeps up with her promise that she's okay with us together, but knowing we're together and seeing us together are two very different things."

"Then maybe we should switch to your place once she's back then. I'd like to see it soon, anyway."

"Sure thing, shortstop." He ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek. Just the simple contact sent a thrill down my spine.

"Sounds good, big bird," I replied.

"Big bird?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I challenged.

"I like it," he replied, leaning over to capture my lips. I fell into a deep kiss with him, reaching up to cup his smooth angular cheek in my hand. The waitress clearing her throat pulled us apart.

"Sorry," I whispered more to him than her. The red blush staining my cheeks gave away my embarrassment at being caught making out with my would-be boyfriend in a public place.

"Here's your dinner," the server said, equally embarrassed by having to break us up. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I'm sorry; I forgot to ask for extra, extra, extra pickles. I hate to send you back to the kitchen just for that," I said.

"It's no trouble at all, hon. I'll be right back with that. And would you like some ice waters or a soda perhaps?"

"I'll take a coke, please," Elliot requested. He'd already decimated his shake. "Little bird, anything for you?" he asked, turning to me. My face turned six shades of crimson at that, but I shook my head, answering the question.

We dug into our burgers with fervor. I dunked each fry into my fudge shake before eating them. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked as a drip of shake slipped off a fry and began running down my lip. Before I could answer, he leaned over and licked the drip from my lip and kissed me once more.

"It's a sweet and savory thing… try it. You'll like it," I said. I took one of his fries, dipped it lightly into my shake and then held it up to his mouth, careful to not let any drops land on either of us. He eyed it warily for a moment, but then opened his mouth to let me pop it in. He stared at me while he chewed and assessed the flavor but then his eyes lit up and he grinned like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh my god, that's amazing. Why did I eat my entire shake already?"

"Here, have my extra," I said, offering the metal can from my shake. "I certainly won't finish all this." He grabbed the can from me and poured it into his empty shake glass. Then he began dunking all his fries into the shake making a mess all over the table in his excitement. He was like a little kid tasting chocolate for the first time.

Elliot paid the bill, apologized for the mess and led me out of the diner and back into the car. "Your place for a movie?" he suggested. I readily agreed and off we went. Once back at my place, there was a conspicuous brown paper package leaning against my door. I rolled my eyes, moved the offending box to the side and unlocked the door.

I didn't bring up the package and neither did Elliot. We had decided that ignoring Christian's attempts was the best way… for the moment. I was sure he would soon step up his game, as he apparently didn't have it in him to take a hint and give up.

Elliot PoV

This time, Ana let me pick the film. I ran my finger across the spines of the DVD and Blu-ray cases as I perused the collection. "How about this one?" I suggested.

"The Princess Bride?! That's my favorite movie of all time," Ana replied. "I will never ever say no to watching that movie."

"Sweet," I agreed. I popped the movie into the player and settled into the couch with Ana leaning against me like we did when we watched that bloodbath movie, Machete. I rubbed her shoulders as the opening credits rolled by and Fred Savage got his cheek pinched by Colombo.

Ana and I traded off quoting the movie along with the glorious actors as we went.

Anybody want a peanut?!

Inconceivable!

You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept.

Mawwage…. Mawwage is what bwings us togeva today.

I am the dread Pirate Roberts!

And so on until the end credits. "I can think of a kiss that is better than even this one," Ana said. "Every kiss you and I have shared. They've all been out of this world."

"I totally agree, Little Bird." She sat up, turned around and pressed her lithe body against mine. I pulled her face to me and kissed her. Really kissed her. My fingers threaded into her hair, anchoring her to me, my other hand on her hip, squeezing gently. She moaned into my mouth and reached up pressing her hand against my chest. Slowly she slid up and let her hand rest against my jaw, her fingers tickling the hair on the back of my neck. The feeling was glorious.

My libido wanted to take things further, carry her into the bedroom and show her all the wonders of the world. But I knew it was far too soon. We'd only started dating on Saturday. Hell, she broke up with my brother earlier that morning! He was still hot on her trail, desperate to have her back for some fucked up reason that I couldn't figure out.

He was like some sorry school boy who didn't know when to give up, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Truth be told, the guy was like a teenager, his mental development was there anyway. I knew he saw a shrink all the time to help him with his issues, but clearly the sessions weren't working cuz the dude, as much as I love him, was seriously effed.

"Mmm, it's getting late," Ana murmured against my lips. "We should probably go to bed."

"Ana, you can't say the word 'bed' when you're lying on top of me, making out with me and not expect certain things to make their presence known." She shifted above me, rubbing said certain thing, making it even more excited and she realized what I mean.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to suggest… I'm sorry. It's… I… we can just…"

"Shh, Ana," I said, placing a finger against her lips to silence her. "I know it's way too soon. I wasn't trying to say we need to or should or anything. I'm merely trying to deter you from making it any worse." She smiled against my finger, kissed it lightly and hopped off the couch, careful not to add any more friction to certain parts of my body. I could tell she sneaked a peak at the bulge and blushed slightly. Yeah, she'd be pleased with what was there, that much I knew.

I waited a few minutes and then followed her to the bedroom. She was already in bed, waiting patiently for me to join her. I quickly stripped off my shirt and jeans and threw on a pair of gym shorts so as to ensure that Elliot Junior didn't pop out of my boxers again, assaulting Ana in the middle of the night without my permission. "Little Bird, do you want to be the little spoon again?" I asked.

"Of course, Big Bird," she agreed. "That's the way I like it best." She turned on her side and scooted over to give me more room. I kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck and her hair before sliding one arm under her head and wrapping the other one securely around her waist.

"Wow, you have a very comfy bicep," she said.

"What?"

"Your bicep, I thought it would be all rock hard since you're so muscly."

"Muscly?"

"It's a word, read a dictionary," she teased. "It's a lot softer than I expected, and it's very nice." She nuzzled my arm, which I liked way more than I should. I felt her arm slide up the mattress and latch onto my forearm. Her fingernails scratched the skin lightly, almost like a tickle and snaked their way down to my wrist and finally to my hand where she intertwined her fingers with mine.

I bent my head down a bit and kissed her shoulder, fighting the urge to nip it with my teeth first. No good starting something I couldn't finish… yet. Part of me wondered when would be a good time to have the first time, but then I remembered that planning it never worked. It was always best to just go with the flow and let the mood, emotions and timing happen naturally.

"I'm really happy right now, Elliot," she whispered.

"Me too, Ana," I agreed. I kissed her hair. "And I intend to stay that way for a good long time." She nuzzled my arm again, wiggled against me a bit to get more comfortable and settled into sleep. I laid awake for a few more minutes marveling at the good luck I'd had. I almost had to thank Christian for being such an ass-hat as Ana had called him. If he hadn't fucked up so royally and continued to do so, I would never have had a chance with her. I would have had to watch from the sidelines, living precariously through my little brother, always wanting what he had. Always wishing that I'd met her first.

* * *

*Some of you may be thinking… Little Bird, isn't that what Christian's foster mother called him when he was little? And if you weren't thinking that, you surely are now. And you're probably wondering if I did that on purpose. The answer is yes… and you'll see why in a few chapters. There is a method to my madness. *Correction... apparently he was called Baby Bird... my mistake. But for arguments' sake and because I can write it however I damn-well please, he was called Little Bird. I really don't want to abandon that idea in my plot because I made a silly mistake. And I don't like Baby Bird as a nickname for Ana from Elliot. So there you have it. I'm taking Author's License here and changing things up a bit.

Also, I'm sure I'm not the only one who loves to eat fries and chocolate shakes together. Anyone else? AND, The Princess Bride really is one of the best movies ever. Anyone who doesn't think so is clearly wrong. Not loving that movie is _**Inconceivable**_!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christian PoV

"I think I have to face facts," I said to no one in particular. "Ana doesn't want me anymore."

Taylor popped his head into my study. "I hate to agree, sir, but I think you're right. She's found what you couldn't give her in Elliot, and she doesn't want to give that up."

"I'll always want her and only her, though. I can't see myself with anyone else. She's all I'll ever want."

"That's rather unhealthy, sir," he said. "Though if you and Ana are truly meant to be, she'll come around."

"You think so?" I asked, daring not to feel the hope that was lurking beneath the surface.

"It's like the old saying, 'If you love someone, let them go.' If they come back, they're yours. If not, then they were never yours to begin with." The man was far too wise for his paycheck.

"Remind me in December to give you a hell of a bonus."

He chuckled. "Yes, sir. Would you like me to have Mrs. Jones bring you something to eat?"

I wasn't hungry. I hadn't been hungry since the day she stormed out. But I knew I needed to eat. I gave him a solemn nod and he scampered off in search of Mrs. Jones.

In the mean time I'd done some digging on Jack Hyde, per my brother's request. As much as I hated him at the moment, he had a point in checking up on the douche. Barney and Welch had been working round the clock trying to find information about him, but nothing of substance was coming up. The only things I could find were that his last twelve PAs had quit their jobs within six months of being hired. None of them would say why they quit. That screams blackmail, but if they won't tell anyone the truth, we can't catch the guy on it.

Further research will have to be done. Perhaps by yours truly. "That's it!" I exclaimed. "Barney," I barked into my phone, telling it to call my head of IT.

"Sir?" he answered.

"Set up a fake incentive for the editorial staff at SIP. I want Hyde to be given a six month trial membership at my gym. I'll beat the truth out of him."

"That's actually an excellent idea, sir," he said.

"Yes, and that's why I'm the CEO," I agreed. I hung up the phone and headed to the gym for a much needed workout with Bastille. I'd brief him on the plans and I knew he'd be all for it.

By lunch on Friday, Barney had called to let me know that it was all set up. Or at least I thought that was why he called. "Sir, I was about to send the gym membership con to Hyde, but his profile came up as flagged for an HR investigation."

"What for?"

"Well, it turns out Miss Steele filed a complaint against him not half an hour ago. A sexual harassment complaint."

"He's fired!" I roared. "I'm going to SIP now to see it's done."

Ana PoV

"Is that brute your boyfriend?" Jack asked as he saw Elliot drop me off at work again. He called me into his office to ask me about my boyfriend? It was lunch time on Friday; I was hoping he'd let me go home early.

"Yes, he is," I replied. At Jack's sour expression I pressed, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't picture you with a big guy like that. I mean you're so tiny. How does it even work? Wouldn't he crush you? Or are you always on top?"

"Jack, are you asking me about my sex-life? Isn't that a bit inappropriate?" I was appalled at his question.

"Aw, come on, Ana. I'm just making friendly conversation." He reached over the desk and patted my leg. A little too close to my lady bits for my comfort.

"Friendly conversation?! That usually takes place at a bar with your friends, not in your office with your employee." I stood up and left his office, heading for HR. That was the last straw. He was calling after me, but I ignored him. "I need to register a complaint," I began.

"Regarding…" the HR representative urged.

"Sexual harassment."

"By whom?" she asked.

"Jack Hyde, my boss," I answered. Her eyes lit up as if she was glad I stepped forward.

"Oh thank god! We've been trying to get him out of here on that charge for the longest time. And, you're Anastasia Steele, right?" I nodded. "Good. Tell me, and I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but have you engaged in any private relations with him? I know you just started, so it's early yet, but I have to ask."

"No, we haven't," I replied, almost offended. "I have a boyfriend."

"That never stops him," she muttered. I wasn't entirely sure she meant for me to hear that. "Can you describe exactly what he has said and done?" At my nod, she took out a form and began taking notes as I described what he had said the past few days. A few lingering looks, flirtatious commentary, hovering a little too close to my personal space, and that day's comment about my sex-life."

"This is very good information, Ana. Thank you. At the very least, we can have you moved to a different editor's service. And he'll be written up minimum. I hope Roach fires his ass, but I can't promise that."

I thanked her for her time and headed back to my desk. Unfortunately, Jack saw me leaving the HR area and quirked an eyebrow at me. I ignored him again and sat down.

"What did you just do?" he demanded.

"I'm on my lunch break, Mr. Hyde. May I have my allotted time before you start bombarding me with questions, please?"

"You just came from HR. What did you tell them?!" He was bent forward, leaning over my desk, both fists digging into the surface. I could smell the mix of coffee and bourbon on his breath. Gross.

"It really isn't any of your business what I told them," I challenged, meeting his icy glare with one of my own.

"Hyde! Get in here!" I heard Roach call out. Hyde huffed and backed away from my desk, staring me down on his way to Roach's office. After that, the elevator dinged, causing me to jump in my seat. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew who was standing there.

"Miss Steele," he greeted, using his professional but curt tone.

"Mr. Grey," I greeted back. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I understand you filed a Sexual Harassment complaint against Jack Hyde?" he queried.

"How did you know about… Christian! Did you buy SIP? Tell me the truth!" Honestly, would I never escape him?

"Please address me as Mr. Grey. I'm here on professional business, Miss Steele. And to reassure you, I've some other information about Jack Hyde that will ensure his termination from employment here at SIP," he whispered.

He breezed past my desk and headed towards Roach's office. I made that complaint not five minutes before and he was already there, waiting to fire Hyde. How on earth did he know about it so fast? Even if he was the owner of the company, he must have been watching me like a hawk.

Paranoid, I started searching my immediate area for cameras or listening devices. Maybe there was one in Hyde's office. Nothing. Perhaps the HR representative was required to submit my complaint directly to department heads and the CEO? But that didn't make much sense.

About twenty minutes later, shouting could be heard from Roach's office, from both Hyde and Christian. Oh lord. What was going on? Soon after, Hyde stormed out of the room and headed right towards me. Taylor and Sawyer stepped up quickly though, and shielded me from him. It was pretty clear to me that the man was just fired.

"I'll get you for this, Little Bird!" he yelled, facing away from me and slamming his office door. Little Bird? How did he know Elliot's nickname for me?

"Did he call you Little Bird?" Christian asked. I hadn't even realized he was standing next to my desk.

"Yes, I… I think so."

"Is that his nickname for you or something?" Christian didn't bother to hide his disgust.

"No… it… it's Elliot's nickname for me. I don't know how he could know that," I answered quietly.

Christian stiffened and walked into Hyde's office, closing the door behind him quietly. I could hear Christian's voice, but couldn't make out the words. Hyde started laughing maniacally, and I knew he was off his rocker for sure.

"Miss Steele, it wasn't you he called Little Bird," he told me. "It was me."

"What? Why?"

"He wouldn't say," he replied. "Feel free to take the rest of the day, Miss Steele."

"Um, okay. Thank you, Chri—Mr. Grey." He nodded, gave me a half smile and disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

Rather than sitting at my desk and waiting for Elliot to arrive, I hailed a cab back to my place. One of these days I would have to just start driving my car to work. Elliot and I had decided that I would stay at his place over the weekend, since Kate was due back on Sunday.

I sent Elliot a text that I got off work early and he could just come right to my place after work. At his question, I told him I'd tell him about it when he got there.

My bags were packed, and I was sitting on the couch waiting with a glass of wine in hand when the doorbell rang. But oddly enough, it was Taylor, not Elliot.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?"

"Miss Steele. I'm here to introduce you to your security detail. This is Belinda Prescott," he said, gesturing to a statuesque woman that stood behind him. She gave me a tight-lipped smile and nodded her head.

"Security detail? Is this Christian's doing?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think," Taylor replied. "Hyde made some threats against you when he was fired earlier. Mr. Grey believed it would be best for you have a detail at least until Hyde calms down a bit. I have to say I agree with him, and I can assure you this is in no way an attempt for him to get you back. In fact he said, and I quote, 'she'll hate this, and she'll think I'm still playing a game, but I have to take Hyde's threat seriously. She needs protection. Roach does, too.' It's the truth, Miss Steele. If I may be frank, I believe he's realized that you're not his to win back anymore."

"He has?" Taylor nodded again. "Well, Belinda, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ana." I offered her my hand and she shook it graciously.

"Taylor, tell him thank you, please. I don't know what Hyde has up his sleeves, and I don't want to find out."

"Agreed, Miss Steele. And I'll tell him. Have a good evening."

"Well Belinda, it's you and me. Elliot is on his way over," I told her. "Is there anything you need to know?"

"No ma'am. I'm just to keep an eye on you when you're not at work and ensure that Hyde stays as far from you as possible. The intention is for you to not even know I'm there."

"Oh, well that's fine. Can I get you anything? Tea? Water? Something to eat?"

"No thank you," she replied. "I'll just be outside, on patrol." I nodded my thanks and off she went. I noticed that while she was wearing hard bottomed shoes, she didn't make a sound as she walked through the hallway and down the stairs. Great, another Taylor-trained ninja security guard.

Elliot passed her on his way up the stairs and asked me if she was a new neighbor. "No, she's my security detail. Courtesy of the new CEO of SIP, Christian Grey," I told him.

"Why do you need security detail?"

I explained the whole story to him and in the end, he agreed that I needed protecting. "I can't protect you when you're not with me, so I guess I'll have to defer to Christian's megalomaniac tendencies here. He really does just want you to be safe, even if he can't be with you."

"That's more or less what Taylor said, too. You should have seen Jack, though. If looks could kill…" I trailed off, shaking off the creepy feeling his stares gave me.

"Shall we head to mine?" he asked, eyeing my suitcase. "Or did your bodyguard advise you to stay here?"

"No, she didn't. She just said that she'll keep her distance and ensure that Hyde stays far away from me. 'The intention is for you to not even know I'm here,' she said. So let's go!"

"Why Little Bird, are you excited?" he asked.

"Perhaps a little bit," I replied, fighting my blush. I hadn't told him, but the afternoon before, I made a side trip to a nearby parlor and had some lady-scaping done, per Kate's suggestion, for the first time in my life. I was ready to take that next step. If _he_ was.

Elliot PoV

Ana I piled into my car and headed towards my place. I had been there most of the day cleaning and making sure it was acceptable for her presence. Unlike my brother, I didn't have a housekeeper to ensure my place was always impeccable. Something told me that Ana preferred the "lived-in" look to the museum feel of Christian's penthouse.

"Big Bird! What a beautiful building!" Ana exclaimed as she hopped out of the car. I retrieved her bag from the trunk and followed her to the door. Reaching around her with the key, I opened the door for her and directed her to the elevator. She was bouncing from foot to foot, excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, here we are," I said as I opened the oversized pocket door that led into my warehouse style apartment. "Make yourself at home."

"Elliot… it's beautiful. If I didn't already know you were an architect, I'd know for sure now."

"Thanks, babe. Let me give you the tour," I offered. She held out her hand for me, which I wrapped in my own and led her around the house. "Here's the kitchen, I'm sure you could have all kinds of fun here," I began. "And there's the half bathroom there, and over here the living room. 96" television. It's the only way to go." She giggled and rolled her eyes at that comment.

I then showed her the guest bedroom, the patio, the game room and finally my bedroom. "So this is where the magic happens, eh?" she teased.

"One can only hope," I replied. In the past when I've given women the tour, they kept their feet on the outside of the room and leaned in to appraise the space, like they were afraid if they enter the room that it meant they were easy or something. Not Ana though, she walked right in and sat right on the bed, and patted the space next to her.

I sat down, careful to keep my space, though all my instincts were urging me to attack her. Did she even know how sexy she was in her blue dress? I knew she wore that item just for me, after I told her how good she looked in baby blue. "I'm ready, Elliot," she whispered.

I wanted to play around that I didn't know what she was talking about. But I knew. Oh damn did I know. "Really?"

"Mm hmm," she confirmed as she leaned over and captured my lips. Then she pushed against my shoulder blades, urging me to lay back. And then she was straddling me. Oh hot damn. Her sex was hovering just over my own, and there was far too much fabric between us.

"What about dinner?" I asked, giving her one last chance to back out.

"Dinner schminner," she replied, grinding herself against me. Oh holy hell. I flipped us over so now I was hovering over her, kissing her passionately. "Too many clothes," she mumbled against my lips.

"Agreed." I sat up and took off my shirt, unbuckled my belt and undid the button of my jeans before I couldn't stand to not be kissing her anymore. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers again. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" I whispered into her ear as I nibbled along her neck.

"I have a small idea," she replied as her hand roamed down my chest and she palmed me through my jeans. "Or rather a big idea," she corrected. Damn right.

"Just you wait and see, Little Bird," I teased. Her dress appeared to be just one big piece of flowy fabric. No zippers or buttons to fumble with. I pushed the straps off her shoulders and pulled the garment down, watching as it revealed a strapless baby blue bustier with a matching thong. Dear god in heaven.

Her legs were smooth and creamy. She prepared for this. It wasn't a last minute decision upon seeing my bedroom. She knew she wanted this tonight. And I knew not to give her anymore chances to walk away.

"God, you're so beautiful, Ana." She looked shy and a little scared as I appraised her amazing body. I undid the zipper of my jeans and kicked them off, leaving me only in my boxer-briefs. Ana's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as her eyes zeroed on the bulge in my shorts.

"I want you, Elliot," she breathed. "Right now." She leaned up on her elbows to undo the clasps on her bustier.

"Ah, ah, ah, Little Bird. Let me," I said. I slid my fingers up her legs across her sex and up her torso. Her skin was smooth as silk, and looked as delectable as warm honey. I couldn't wait to find out how she tasted. I kissed her again, pouring all my emotions into it as I reached around and undid the 5, 6, 7 clasps! of her bra. Jeez, what kind of bra needs that many clasps?

Then she was revealed to me. Her breasts were perfect. On display for me, and good enough to eat. I leaned down and captured one peak in my mouth, flicking my tongue over the hardening nip. "Oh, please Elliot!" she begged.

"Please what?" I asked. "What do you want, Ana?"

"I want you inside me," she whispered, almost unsure of her words. But I was only too happy to oblige.

I shimmied my boxers off as she pushed her thong down her legs. I helped pull it off her feet and I urged her further up the bed so she could rest her head against the pillow. I felt down her body, feeling the silky skin warm under my touch. I could tell I was igniting her body, and she was loving it. My fingers found her sex and I learned that she was wet. Very wet. "Oh, you're so wet, Ana. I like that."

"Elliot," she breathed. "I want you so bad."

"You don't have to go on wanting anymore," I assured her as I placed myself at her entrance and pushed slowly into her. She grimaced slightly as her body accommodated me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm… oh, I'm very good," she replied, moaning on the end. I pulled almost all of the way out and slid back in. And dear god, she was tight. She moaned again and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, clinging to me for dear life.

"Oh Ana, you feel so good," I said into her neck. I picked up the pace, but kept gentle strokes. I figured she was no stranger to the rough stuff with Christian, but I had no idea what she actually liked.

"More," she moaned. "I want more. Faster. Harder." Oh hell yes. She wrapped her legs around me, digging her heels into my hamstrings and urged me on. Then came the nails. If her glorious sex tightening around me as she came didn't tell me, her fingernails clawing at my back certainly did. She began chanting my name, getting louder and louder as her climax took over.

I followed soon behind her, spilling into her as she rode out the last waves of her release. I collapsed on top of her, trying my hardest not to let my weight crush her. Dear god, I hadn't come that hard in… well, ever. This woman was something else.

"Oh Ana… that was incredible." She was tracing patterns lightly along my arms as I caught my breath. "How was it for you?" I asked.

"Life affirming," she replied. "I try so hard not to compare you and your brother. And I won't say who's better in bed, because the two experiences are so different. I mean, you know what he's into, so I can tell you that I was never able to touch him. Yet with you, I was wrapped around you like a sloth clinging to a tree and you seemed to like it. And when I scratched you, you seemed to like that, too."

"I loved it, Ana. Feel free to do that any time."

"Mmm," she agreed. "I don't know about you, but I've worked up an appetite."

"Let's eat, then."

* * *

For those of you reading my other stories, too, I've already given this message.. I'm going to try for weekly updates on each story, but I can't make any promises. Work and Real Life get in the way so much, pesky wenches.

Also, I know that wasn't how HR relations actually work in most corporate settings, but I liked the added drama here.

And, I mentioned it in the last chapter, but it bears repeating. I know Christian was actually called Baby Bird by his foster mom, but I changed it to little bird for the reasons you can read in this chapter.


End file.
